Păltiniș, Sibiu
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Chairlift in Paltinis.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Chairlift in Păltiniș | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Păltiniș in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Sibiu | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Păltiniș in Sibiu County | latd = 45 |latm = 39 |lats = 10 |latNS = N | longd = 23 |longm = 59 |longs = 10 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Administrating town | subdivision_name2 = Sibiu | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Established in | established_date = 1894 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = List | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 1423 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 19 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 555201 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Păltiniş ( ; ) is a mountain resort in Transylvania, Romania, 35 km south-west from Sibiu in the Cindrel Mountains. It is situated at 1440 m altitude, being the highest resort in Romania. It lies in a conifer forest. It is a popular winter destination and in summer it is sought for its peacefulness. There is always snow and skiing lessons for its fresh air and for the easily accessible trekking routes. It was founded by an association – Siebenbuergischer Karpatenverein (S.K.V.) – in 1894 and three villas from that period still exist. Currently there are 4 hotels, 6 chalets and 17 villas and an increasing number of private holiday houses. At the entrance in the resort, there is a Romanian Orthodox monastery; the place where the Romanian philosopher Constantin Noica spent the last period of his lifetime. Formally, it is a village administered by the city of Sibiu, although it lies on territory that is not contiguous with the city itself. External links * Photo Gallery Paltinis in the Summer * Pictures and landscapes from the Carpathian Mountains * City of Sibiu – Păltiniş Resort town * Paltinis Photo Gallery – Pictures of the Păltiniş resort in winter * Category:Ski areas and resorts in Romania Category:Geography of Sibiu County Category:Tourist attractions in Sibiu County Category:Păltiniș, Sibiu Category:Settlements in Sibiu County Category:Established in 1894 Category:Ski areas and resorts in Romania Category:Geography of Sibiu County Category:Tourist attractions in Sibiu County Category:Valid name- locality of Romania